Brothers
by The Sailor Earth
Summary: I suck at summaries so, just a little shitennou fic about them as boys.


Ok, it's been awhile since I've written anything, but all the Sailor Moon buzz has inspired me, I guess. This will maybe be apart of a larger story that I have in mind, someday. But that is a long ways off, there is still so much development needed before I can write that, and I am such an unmotivated person it might never happen, so don't hold your breath. This is unbeta'd, so if you notice any grammatical errors, let me know, I tried to do my best. Sorry for the unimaginative title. They're just not my thing, I can never think of good titles. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Laughter and gasped breaths abounded as five boys ran quickly through the garden maze. Their lessons abandoned, they knew they should be quiet as they fled, and yet they couldn't help but laugh at the illicit nature of their play.

All five were aware that they should be at their lessons even now. They were the future kings of this world and, despite their young age, duty and responsibility were a heavy weight on their shoulders. But as they had leaned over their schoolbooks, the sun had called from the window proclaiming it too nice a day to stay inside. So when the right moment came they had fled the confines of their schoolroom and charged for the open air of the outdoors.

They reached the center of the maze and the small monument that connected the castle to the temple of Elysian, their laughter quieted as, without a word spoken between them, they set to their task. One boy removed the sash from his tunic and it was tied over the clear blue eyes of the boy standing next to him. It was a game that needed no discussion, one they often played. The game had been taught to them so that they would learn the feel of each other's spirits, so that they would know each other and find each other always, even on the battlefield, without the aid of sight. And although all five had taken a turn at being the one blinded, their favorite was this one. They hated to turn those smiling blue eyes away from their own, but there was never more joy in their hearts than when their prince turned to each of them, knew them, and named them without sight or any of them saying a word.

The prince laughed as four pairs of hands gently spun him around and round. Then stopped as quiet shuffling signaled each had taken a place in the circle around him. The smile never left his face as his heavy breathing continued. He waited only a moment before lifting his arm to point as he turned and called to each.

"Jadeite"

"Nephrite"

"Zoisite"

"Kunzite"

With his finger still pointed at the last boy in front of him, he raised his other hand to lift the cloth over his eyes and met the smiling face of the silver-haired youth. The other three boys, each correctly named, laughed and converged on the one in the middle, all them toppling into a giggling heap on the ground. The eldest of the five, with pale eyes to match his hair, shook his silver head at the antics of his youngers. Cries disparaging him as being no fun reached his ears, and he took a devious look to his face before leaping into the fray.

Their fun continued unaware of the blue eyes, identical to the prince they loved, that watched them from the castle balcony above. Although he should send for their retrieval, he decided to let them have their fun. After all they were only boys once, when childhood was over it would never come again, and to see such joy on the face of one he loved, was worth the indignant words of their teachers. Turning from the railing he went inside to call of the search for the missing princes and tend to his work, leaving the boys to their play.

Before long the five lay, spread out, along the grass, not one more than a few fingers reach from another. No words were needed, they simply lay together watching the slowly sinking sun, enjoying their time together. Nothing could detract from their joy, not even the knowledge of the scolding they would receive when they returned. As the stars began to peek out from behind the clouds, four began to stand. They turned to their prince, his own eyes watching the rising moon, and, as one, they called his name, "Endymion."

His eyes called back to earth, he looked at his friend, his brothers not in blood, but in his heart. In front of him two blond heads gazed at him questioningly, Zoisite with a gentle smile, and Jadeite with an amused one, as though they were humoring him for his distraction. And at his sides, each with a hand reaching towards him, Kunzite and Nephrite stood their smiles offering understanding of their prince's longing to remain in this moment. Taking his hands they lifted him to his feet, he brushed himself off before smiling at his men and leading them back home.


End file.
